Burakku kōmuin
by Princesa Alisakura
Summary: Sebastian wasn't the only demon summoned that night, his beautiful yet fragile twin sister was summoned along with him when she heard the cries of Ciel. She also makes a contract with the boy after almost immediately loving him as a son but she doesn't want his soul, she wants a weekly pay of Ciel's aura. NO FLAMES! please.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like this story, I was reading a story about Sebastian having a child so I thought. 'What about a twin sister?'

Plot: Sebastian wasn't the only demon summoned that night, his beautiful yet fragile twin sister was summoned along with him when she heard the cries of Ciel. She also makes a contract with the boy after almost immediately loving him as a son but she doesn't want his soul, she wants a weekly pay of Ciel's aura.

ENTER: Kuromeido(I'm so un-original)

Also... *clears throat* NO FLAMES PLEASE!

* * *

_Someone! Anyone! Save me NOW!_

The very moment the small boy cried out his plea/demand, the candles and torches in the dungeon flickered and dim creating a flash effect. Two pairs of eyes appeared in a form of smoke, right in the middle of the room. They began to look around.

Cries of fear erupted but it was mixed with demands of eternal youth, wealth, and power but the creatures simply passed through them. One pair of the eyes caught sight of Ciel and immediately a small feminine gasp was heard, a piece of the smoke broke away and it transformed into a ravishingly beautiful women with black night hair that reached the floor, she wore a skin tight dress that showed off her figure, black stiletto shoes, her skin was pale and she had blood red eyes. Without warning she ran to the cage, leaving behind feathers in her wake, and saw that Ciel was trembling in fright of her and the other demon, cautiously she placed a clawed hand on his cheek.

"_Oh. Well aren't you a very small master,"_ A deep voice echoed into the dungeon, it was the other demon, he too came out of the fog, his appearance was ghastly compared to the women. The deaconesses attention was then turned from Ciel.

Ciel looked one in fear but gradually became confused.

The male demon sensed this, he chuckled in amusement" _You have summoned us, young one-"_

_"For all eternity that fact will not change,"_ The women finished, her voice was soft but cold.

"W-What are you?" The child whispered.

A chuckle, a deep chuckle from the male demon, echoed in Cie's ears,"_We are the demons you summoned to your side-"_

_"If you so wish it, we can form a binding contract."_ The women once again finished as she stood up and went to the other demon's side.

Ciel began to challenge them," And if we do?"

The male demon crossed his arms in amusement,"_ if we do, I will serve you until your goals are reached, in exchange for one thing."_

"My soul," The child whispered, he then looked at the demoness.

_"I have no desire for you soul little one, but I will also serve you until your goal is reached"_ She said with a frown_,"In return, I only want the aura you give off every week."_

His soul and aura? Ciel didn't hesitate," Demons! I'll make a contract with you!"

The demon smiled, showing his sharp teeth while the demoness looked on sadly_," Where do you wish for the contract mark to lay?"_

_"I don't know."_

The demoness sighed_," What do you desire from this?"_

Ciel's fist clenched, he knew full well what he wanted," Power. I want... power to take revenge on the ones who did this to us!"

The demon chuckled and placed his hand on the child's eye_," In that case, I will put it on that large eye of yours, filled with despair-"_

_"That runs counter to you innocent face."_

Ciel felt a surge of power entering his eye, it was burning. He screamed louder than he had ever screamed. The demons hand left the eye, now it was violet with a pentagram seal, a thin trail of blood streaked down.

The demoness then spoke_," Have you an order, master?"_

Ciel looked at his captors, they were trembling in intense fear, he pointed a thin bony hand at all of them; not caring if the was women among them," Kill them." he spoke that out in a harsh whisper until the rage empowered his voice," Kill them all!"

The demon nodded_," yes sir."_

He went off to perform his bloody dance while the demoness stayed behind. With her small dainty hands, she effortlessly pulled the bars apart.

_"Before I forget young Master, my brother does most of the killings himself."_

She then grabbed an arm that flew near the boy, she calmly threw it away like a piece of garbage, she then made a playful smile at her new master. After the deed was the demon stood amongst the bodies.

_"It is done."_

Ciel grew green from the bloody massacre but after the month of bloodshed and torture, he became desensitized.

_"What is your name?"_ The demon and Demoness asked exactly the same time.

Ciel found his voice after the glance of the corpses," Ciel, Earl of phantomhive."

_"Interesting. Then we shall take forms-"_

_"appropriate for such a contract."_

The demon calmly walked to to the cage, the moment his heeled foot hit the ground, his entire outfit changed into that of a butlers. The demonesses hand that was on Ciel's face drew back, the exact moment it was near her face, her outfit turned into an elegant maid's outfit with a black bow in her hair. Their demon appearances turned into that of humans although they still oozed with sex appeal. The demoness opened her arms wide and she smiled happily, Ciel took that as an invitation to come to her.

"What else do you want us to do young master?" The demon asked calmly with a small bow.

The little Master who was now being carried by the demon maid ordered," Burn this mansion to the ground."

The demons nodded," Yes sir?"

With fluid movements, the immortals walked out of the inferno, with their little master in the maid arms.

* * *

I hope it wasn't to Mary-sue.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you like this story, I was reading a story about Sebastian having a child so I thought. 'What about a twin sister?'

Plot: Sebastian wasn't the only demon summoned that night, his beautiful yet fragile twin sister was summoned along with him when she heard the cries of Ciel. She also makes a contract with the boy after almost immediately loving him as a son but she doesn't want his soul, she wants a weekly pay of Ciel's aura.

ENTER: Kuromeido(I'm so un-original)

Also... *clears throat* NO FLAMES PLEASE!

* * *

The three watched as the mansion burned to the ground, the demoness had Ciel in her arms as she stood beside her brother.

The boy who was now their Master made three requests for the both of them. They had to protect him and never betray him until he obtains his revenge. Obey his orders unconditionally. And to never lie.

Those were quite difficult to accomplish when they're playing elegant servants. Ciel looked at bloody hand which was holding holding a ring.

"Someone out there tried to obliterate the Phantomhive household. Aunt Frances said, That the beast chance to counter your opponents is when the are attacking you." he clenched his fist on the ring, the blood made a slick sound," My predecessor lost the game. However... I won't. As Ciel phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive household... I swear I won't" Ciel then made a silent demand to be put down by the demoness.

The demons looked at him with smirks of deep amusement with the demon making an amused chuckle.

The boy looked at them," What's so funny?"

The demon spoke with a hand curled to his chin," Well, you told us not to lie-

"Yet you seem to be quite the liar," The demoness finished.

Ciel gave them a deathly glare, the demons looked at him dot eyed.

_'This looks like a hassle. However even if it take all of this boys life it will feel like an instant to us,"_ The demon thought to himself, he then looked at his fragile sister,'_ At least she gets her decent meal every week, damn vegetarian.'_

"Demons," Ciel asked calmly," What are your names."

The demons made their devilish grins," Whatever our master wishes."

The boy looked at them and the pointed at the male demon," From now on your name will be Sebastion," He then pointed at the demoness," And you will be Sarah."

Ciel then looked at Sarah," And you. Why do you want only my aura?"

The maid rolled her eyes," Because young master, I detest the taste of souls. They are vile and disgusting to the taste in my perspective. Plus you never know where it has been. With auras I can get my meal every week without waiting."

"In other words, you are a vegetarian?" Ciel asked calmly.

"I'm afraid so," Sebastian muttered.

Sarah glared at her brother and elbowed him -hard- on the side.

"By the way young master," The demon spoke," Are the names you chose for us the names of your previous servants?"

The boy shook his head," Sebastian was my dogs name. Sarah just looked like a Sarah."

Saraha began to laugh quietly as Sebastion's brow twitched.

* * *

I'm doen for the day

JA ^^


End file.
